


Who Raised You?

by In Joke Taken (In_Joke_Taken)



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Joke_Taken/pseuds/In%20Joke%20Taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Merriam Anna-Beth Stark. She was a single mother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Raised You?

**Title:** Who Raised You?  
 **Author Name: In Joke Taken  
 **Fandom:** EUReKA  
 **Pairings/character:** Nathan  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** vague spoilers for 3.03, not beta'd  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine  
 **Summary:** Her name was Merriam Anna-Beth Stark. She was a single mother...**

Her name was Merriam Anna-Beth Stark. She was a single mother; owned her own business. The place never had more then one hired employee, but was always booming. He remembers many little things about her; the way she did her hair, the way she smelled, the way she walked. What he remembers most is the life lessons that she made sure got pounded into his head. She made sure that he knew that there might be people that he cared for, that he believe that he could ask to do almost anything for him, but in the end he was the only person that he could count on. As long as he doesn't hurt anybody he should do whatever was necessary to get what he wanted. That's who raised him.  



End file.
